


A Hard Day's Night

by itsourvelocity



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Greys Anatomy inspired, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Death, Nurse Choi Youngjae, Surgeon AU, Surgeon Im Jaebum, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsourvelocity/pseuds/itsourvelocity
Summary: Although Jaebeom has been a top cardiothoracic surgeon for years now, sometimes some cases just hit him hard. Luckily, he has Youngjae to help him through a hard day's night.





	A Hard Day's Night

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't 100% angst for once!! Surprise surprise!  
> I've been watching way too much Grey's Anatomy recently and so this popped out of my head when I really should be studying for an exam I have tomorrow.  
> Enjoy! <3  
> Also:  
> MENTIONS OF DEATH THROUGHOUT THE FIC, PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION IF YOU ARE PARTICULARLY SENSITIVE TOWARDS SUCH THEMES.

Jaebeom gently opened the door to their apartment, stepped inside and closed it with a sigh. He let his bag drop to the floor, wincing at how loud it sounded as it clattered against the laminate in the silence of their flat.

He made his way through the hallways, stopping briefly to turn off a lamp that had been left on and made his way to the bathroom to shower. He turned it on and let the water run for a while to heat up while he splashed his face with cold water to try and remove the tear trails.

Once in the shower, he let the scalding hot water cascade down his body and try to scrub away at the guilt that lingered on his skin. It hadn't been a good day. A fatal mixture of too large a mass in her heart and a few incompetent interns cost a woman her life. He had been so optimistic, but no MRI could have shown just how intricate the tumour was. And so her heart couldn't take it, no matter how hard he tried- and he had tried so hard. He had tried and had unfortunately failed, and he tried not to let the tears fall as he told the woman's family, who had all immediately broken down. He could offer no consolation so he silently walked away and willed himself not to imagine what it would be like to be in their situation.

After he'd finished, he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. He walked into his shared bedroom and silently put on some underwear before climbing into bed next to his lover. He wrapped his arm around Youngjae's waist, tucked his face into the back of his neck and held him close. He breathed in his scent, vanilla and a hint of something that Jaebeom could only describe as comfort. He held onto him for dear life, gripping the back of Youngjae's shirt as he tried to silence the sob that was building up in his throat, begging to be let out. He took a shaky breath in and tried to calm himself.

It was times like these when he wonders why he even became a cardiothoracic surgeon. He saw death on a damn near daily basis, and though he gave all his might as to stave off death, sometimes it was simply inevitable. He's been doing this for years now, and although most of the time he can switch off his emotions in favour of making clear judgements and decisions without unnecessary feelings clouding his judgement, there are a few odd cases every now and then that simply just hit him hard. This was one of them.

He couldn't help but picture himself in that situation. He recalled the way the woman's husband's face had fallen and the image of agony and heartbreak itself had been painted on his face. He imagined if he were in his position, learning that the love of his life had died suddenly, just like that. There one minute happily being wheeled into surgery and the next- just gone. And with that thought, he cries even harder. He is unable to contain his sobs, his shoulders shaking with the pure intensity of his cries and he doesn't even notice Youngjae stirring in front of him and turning around to wrap his arms around Jaebeom. He pushes Jaebeom's face into his chest, and just lets him cry it out, occasionally whispering soft hushes and words of comfort gently into his ears, albeit they cannot be heard over Jaebeom's cries. He softly rubs his hand up and down his bare back, compassionate and comforting.

He knows what to do. They've been together since they were in Med School and Youngjae was there when he lost his very first patient in the first week of his internship and he's been doing it for every single loss that had hit him hard like this ever since. And he doesn't mind it whatsoever, for Jaebeom does the same for him whenever he loses a patient that was in his care, as being a nurse doesn't mean he's exempt from experiencing patient death, unfortunately. Many times he has found Jaebeom and shoved him into an on-call room just to cry in the comfort of his arms. People are led to believe that surgeons, doctors and nurses tend to be immune to death in a way, but every now and again, it tends to catch up on you just how fragile life is.

Once Jaebeom's sobs have turned into soft sniffles, he kisses his hair and runs his hands through the damp locks as he waits for Jaebeom to speak. He slowly shifts slightly so that he is lay on his back and gently pulls Jaebeom along with him so he can rest his head on Youngjae's chest.  
Jaebeom buries his head in Youngjae's chest and tries to calm his breathing, focusing on the rhythmic thumping of his heart, steady and so, so strong. He melts under the fingers in his hair that are softly scratching his scalp and takes in another shaky deep breath, welcoming Youngjae's scent and letting himself be surrounded by Youngjae.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Youngjae tentatively asked.

"I.. I tried so- so hard.." Was the response he got, Jaebeom's words in the form of a broken whimper, his voice breaking halfway through due to the sheer power of his previous sobbing. Youngjae just tightened his grip on the older man, letting him stay resting on his chest for as long as he needed.

They both stayed still, the only movement being the rise and fall of their chests, as they breathed in sync. It was completely silent, and Youngjae briefly wondered if Jaebeom had fallen asleep, but Jaebeom's head lifted slightly up, to look up at Youngjae.

Jaebeom looked a mess, to put it kindly, and Youngjae felt his heart break even more as he looked into Jaebeom's red-rimmed eyes, hoping to convey some of his sympathy with his gaze.

"Will you hold me?" Jaebeom whispered.

"Of course."

And that's what he did. He patiently waited until Jaebeom had moved off of his chest and rested his head on the pillow beside Youngjae's and he had turned so that his back was facing him, before wrapping an arm around his waist and planting a soft kiss to the back of his neck. Jaebeom's hand moved to hold his with a grip so tight that Youngjae would've complained if Jaebeom wasn't in such a state. He tucked himself right up close to Jaebeom as he knew that what he needed right now was the reassurance that came with Youngjae being so near to him.

They drifted off to sleep like this, curled up beside each other. In the morning the whole incident will not be mentioned as Jaebeom can be a little bit too prideful, and he would vehemently avoid the subject at all costs. But right now, they have each other and their health, and that's all that matters to the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Jaebeom says that he prefers his name spelt this way, so from now on that's how I'm going to spell it, hope you don't mind.  
> Hope you enjoyed my attempt at writing some 2Jae fluff :)  
> Also, follow me on twitter! It's @visualgyeom let's be mutuals!


End file.
